


Celebration

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Jim and Blair celebrate.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: Thanks to Terri and Bobbie. You're just the best, girls, I don't think there's anything to add *g* 

 

Story Notes: This little story was inspired by the Supreme Court decision that struck down the Gay Sex Ban on Thursday-- precisely struck down the Sodomy laws that were still valid in thirteen states. Since I read the news on my LJ, I decided to have Blair read about them there too *g* 

 

The /***/ lines are actually extracts from an article I read. 

 

******* 

 

Sitting on the floor, his legs tucked under him, his back comfortably resting against his lover's legs, his infamous laptop in front of him on the coffee table, Blair frowned at something he read. He unconsciously leaned forward as if he didn't believe what he'd just seen and wanted to make sure he had read right-- thus stopping Jim's stroking motion in his hair. 

 

The Sentinel growled a little at the loss of the sweet sensation. He'd been watching a documentary on military strategy through the twentieth century, and even though he'd been engrossed in what he was watching, he'd also been able to take advantage of the sensory feast that caressing Blair's hair had created. 

If Sentinels hated one thing, it was to see their Guides pull away from them when they were playing with them-or at least, that was what *this* particular Sentinel hated. 

 

His eyes still riveted on the TV, Jim leaned a little forward, searching for Blair. When his hand came in contact with his Guide, he grabbed Blair's hair none too gently and tried to pull him back toward his legs, into their original position. He finally looked down when his hand was outrageously batted away. 

Blair was engrossed in whatever he was reading, clicking furiously. "Oh man, this is so great. Jim!" He waved his mouse free hand in the air behind him, apparently trying to attract his Sentinel's attention. "Jim! Look at that!" 

 

"Right behind you, Chief." Jim smiled fondly at the picture of his lover in hyper mode. He didn't know what the younger man had found, but it was apparently really interesting. He switched the TV off. "So let me see," he stated, sitting on the floor next to his Guide. He scanned the page still on the screen, "Did you find a new website on the management of your very own Sentinel? Or even better yet, a new porn site? If you find a good paddle selection, don't forget to order one, baby. My hand is starting to tire a little, you know." He chuckled as Blair rolled his eyes at him. Jim gave him a quick peck on the lips in silent apology, and waited for his lover to show him his discovery. 

 

Blair smiled at his Sentinel. He licked his lips, tasting his lover in the process, and his smile turned into a smirk when he saw Jim's eyes zeroing in on his mouth. He knew his lover and knew what a bit of tongue and luscious lips did to him. He chuckled, but made himself get serious. He wanted to show his discovery to Jim, not be nailed to the floor... not yet anyway. 

 

"I was surfing through some LJs and--" 

 

"LJs?" Jim asked, fearing another of his Guide's famous 'cyber' talks. He just never followed him totally... even less than in real life. 

 

Blair rolled his eyes again, "LJ, as in Live Journal, Jim. Do you sometimes listen to what I'm saying? I've been talking about LJs for the last two weeks." 

 

"Chief, you know what happens when you try to talk to me about something internet related." 

 

"You log out," Blair replied with a grin. 

 

"I what?" 

 

"Never mind," the younger man laughed. "Anyway, that's not the point, Jim. I was reading some LJs and I found this information that is just all over the place. I think you're going to *love* this, man." He clicked again, and started reading, "/The Supreme Court struck down a ban on gay sex Thursday, ruling that the law was an unconstitutional violation of privacy./" He sent a triumphant smile to his lover. 

 

"What?" Jim suddenly focused on the screen in front of him, following Blair's fingers that pointed to the article. 

 

Blair kept on reading, "/The 6-3 ruling overturned the court's decision 17 years ago that states could punish homosexuals for what was historically considered deviant sex./" He pointed at one paragraph in particular, "Listen to this, man. As of several hours ago, the sodomy laws that prohibited oral and anal sex between same-sex couples in four states, or prohibited consensual sodomy for just everyone in nine others, are all invalidated." 

 

Jim had a big smile on his face. "The Supreme Court said that, uh?" 

 

"They sure did, man," Blair replied, triumphantly. 

 

"That's a big step... a big step." The Sentinel pulled Blair against his chest, and started nuzzling his neck. 

 

"That's true, Jim." Blair gasped as his neck was thoroughly licked. "Like the legalization of same sex marriage in Toronto. We may be on the right track, don't you think, Jim?" 

 

Jim abandoned the sweet-smelling neck to answer his lover. He nibbled at his Guide's lips. "I always wanted to go to Canada, Chief. Do you see a trip to, let's say, Toronto, in the near future?" 

 

Blair let himself start to drown in the sensations Jim was creating, and shuddered at the prospect of being legally married to this man. "I do, Jim, I do." 

 

The innudendos of Blair's reply weren't lost on his Sentinel, and he felt his heart miss a beat. Jim latched onto his Guide and kissed him hungrily, devouring him, wanting to show Blair how much he loved him, how much he meant to him... 

 

Their hands joined the kiss, as if lip contact wasn't enough... couldn't be enough. The hands were everywhere, dancing all over their bodies in a maddening dance-- touching, caressing, pinching, teasing, exploring- as if both men wanted to imprint the other all over again. 

 

When the lack of air made them stop, Jim cupped the nape of Blair's neck, and whispered in his ear, "It's official, right, Chief, official- those poor people on those thirteen states can now have oral and anal sex in the safety of their home without fear of being bothered by anyone?" 

 

"It's official, Jim, yes," Blair whispered back, breathlessly. 

 

"Then we should celebrate for them, I think." Jim sent him a predatory smile, and literally pounced on his Guide. 

 

In a frenzy of movement, he had his lover and himself naked, grinding their cocks against each other in seconds. Jim pinned Blair's hands to the floor, kissing him again, their moans becoming one. 

 

"You said 6-3 ruling, didn't you?" 

 

Blair just nodded, he was drowning in a sea of sensation and didn't want to come up for air. 

 

"Too bad, it's not 6-9, it would have been fitting, don't you think, Chief?" 

Blair wasn't so far out of it that he didn't laugh at that. He got the message though, and when Jim's cock appeared in front of him, he opened his mouth and deep-throated his lover immediately, his head craning up to take it all. He bucked againt Jim's own mouth on him, and he knew he wouldn't last long. The dual sensation of having his cock sucked and his mouth fucked by Jim's own dick was just too much. He let himself go, let himself be taken over by the pleasure. He revelled in it. He just loved that. He loved that particular position, which allowed both lovers to give and take pleasure at the same time. It was so intimate and so arousing. 

 

Blair didn't want to come yet, though. He wanted to have Jim buried deep inside him when he did. He trusted his lover to stop him before he climaxed. The younger man knew Jim loved nothing more than having his Guide coming when he was fucking him through the mattress-or through the floor in this case. 

 

Indeed, Jim was monitoring his Guide's vitals, he felt that the younger man was near the edge, as he was himself, actually. It was time to pull out, so to speak, and to up the ante. 

 

Jim thought he'd waited long enough anyway, he wanted to bury himself in Blair... He stopped, and turned back so that he was facing Blair again. He kissed his Guide's over-heated body all over and roughly turned him over. He kissed the nape of the neck tenderly. 

 

"On your hands and knees, babe. I want you on all fours. Let's just do our celebrating doggie style, what do you think?" 

 

Blair swiftly got on his hands and knees, and wiggled his ass. "I'm all for that, man," he said, his voice raw. "Hurry up, Jim. I don't plan on waiting long to receive my pounding, is that clear?" 

 

Jim's laugh was husky, and he kissed the inviting ass. "Bossy little thing, aren't you?" He crawled quickly toward the little drawer near the couch, and triumphantly grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers with it, and didn't wait to start stretching Blair. 

 

The younger man started a rocking motion, making Jim almost growl. "I could do this all night, Chief." 

 

"What?" Blair asked, even though it was clear he wasn't totally 'there', "Stretching me?" 

 

"Playing with your ass, babe." After two fingers, Jim decided his lover was loose enough. He knelt closer to his Guide, grasped his hips and positioned the tip of his cock at Blair's opening. "I'm coming in, baby, brace yourself." 

 

"I'm waiting, man." 

 

Jim smiled dangerously, and decided to give Blair what he wanted so much. He started to push in, impaling his lover. He felt the younger man's inner muscle relaxing at once at the invasion of his cock, and he was soon sheathed deep inside his lover. 

 

He knew they weren't going to last long, and he didn't want it to last tonight. He wanted it hard and fast, wanted to give Blair the pounding he craved. He tighthened his hold on Blair's hips and started to thrust in a punishing rhythm. 

Blair didn't shy away from the hard fucking, on the contrary, he braced himself on his hands and met each thrust in a furious rhythm of his own. 

 

Both men lost themselves in their love-making, the only things you could hear were the harsh breathing and the moans escaping the lovers, and the hard sound of flesh meeting flesh. 

 

The fucking seemed to last both an eternity and a second. Time didn't exist when they were joined together-- nothing existed anymore but the pleasure they gave each other, the feeling of being one... both men were lost inside themselves and inside each other, entwined in a world of ectasy. 

 

Finally, Jim felt they were near the edge again-he changed the angle of his thrust to make Blair come first... the younger man couldn't resist long, and he came, crying his lover's name. Jim shuddered and joined his lover almost immediately. He plastered himself against the younger man's back. 

 

Blair was too tired to stay in position too long, though, his arms were shaking too much, and he let himself go down on the floor, Jim still plastered over him. The Sentinel didn't move, he just held his Guide tighter, totally surrounding him, his cock still nestled inside him. 

 

Jim, still wanting to stay connected with his lover, changed their position a little, so that they were resting on their side, with him spooned around Blair- he wanted to stay buried in him for as long as he could tonight. 

 

His arm curved around Blair's waist and he licked the sweaty neck, almost humming at the taste. "What do you think of our celebration, baby?" he whispered. He didn't want to break the peace that was filling the loft. 

 

"I think I died and went to heaven, Jim. And believe me, I never thought Heaven was so hot!" Blair whispered back. "That's how much I liked it." He entwined a hand with Jim's, feeling tired, sated and definitely happy. 

 

Jim nuzzled his cheek. He thrust lazily, still sheathed inside Blair. "Do you think we should celebrate again, sometime later?" 

 

"I think we should celebrate all night... when we recover." 

 

The Sentinel chuckled. "I think you're wise, babe. Hey," his voice was still low, he didn't know if he would be able to talk normally anytime soon, there was just something special about tonight. "You'll have something to tell your friends on your LJ thing, Chief. Is it NC-17 rated?" 

 

"It will be after tonight, anyway." Blair laughed softly, doing wonderful things to Jim's cock. He turned his head toward Jim. "Tonight was special, Jim." 

 

His Sentinel kissed him tenderly, "I know, babe. I hope we'll have lots of other things to celebrate in the future." 

 

"Me too, Jim, me too." Blair replied sleepily. "We just have to have faith, hat's all. I love you, Jim." 

 

"I love you too, Blair." Jim felt his lover relax against his body and kissed his cheek again. 

 

They had to have faith. One step had been taken today... there would be others. They just had to have faith. 

 

Fin


End file.
